


This Christmas (Bucky x Reader)

by Sarcasticravenclawteenagegirl



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas with the Avengers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticravenclawteenagegirl/pseuds/Sarcasticravenclawteenagegirl
Summary: It is Christmas Eve at the Avengers’ compound and you really hope to get a sign from the redeemed hero you have a crush on, Bucky.





	This Christmas (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot about Christmas with Bucky! Hope you like it! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism and advices are always appreciated and welcome!

"Don't you dare touch my apple pie!" you shouted to Bucky and his drooling mouth. 

"Alright chief" he answered, while taking the spatula and licking it with a naughty look. 

"You're lucky you have a metal arm otherwise I would totally fight you." 

"Oh, I would love to, doll" he replied with his cute smile. 

"Ok enough RoboCop now give me that or you will do the dishes" you threatened him, secretly loving the fact that he just called you "doll". 

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized, while handing you the spatula. "I got to go now see you later!" He waved his hand at you and ran out of the kitchen. It has been only a couple of months since he was here and you two were getting along pretty well. You really liked him and his cute puppy face, but you never told him because you were afraid of what his reaction or thoughts would be. You were also scared that he would like you but just as a friend or even a sister, so you were just keeping all of this quiet. You suddenly stopped thinking about it as you remembered that you have a few other things to prepare for Christmas Eve tomorrow. It was your first Christmas with the Avengers since you started working for the S.H.E.I.L.D. only five months ago and you were sort of nervous about it since you were the designed cook, thanks to Tony's recommendation. You really hoped that the team would like your Christmas dinner. 

\--- 

You finally decided it was time to close your amazing book and go to sleep, only you didn’t notice the time as always. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what time is it?" You asked. 

"Two thirty-six AM Miss Y/L/N." 

"Well, fuck." You cursed. You felt like you were not going to be able to sleep but you kind of needed to if you wanted to be presentable and pleasant for the dinner tomorrow. At least for the presentable aspect, you could just go ask Wanda to make you a full-face makeup but for your attitude, it was another matter. "I could just try to look at Bucky during the whole dinner" you thought, trying to picture him in a suit that he would probably borrow from Steve. Damn, he would look even hotter than usual, with his super badass metal arm, his super soft hair all styled and his fine ass. You couldn't wait to give him his gift and see the look on his beautiful face. On the thought of Bucky's happy and smiling face, you finally fell asleep. 

\--- 

"Good morning Miss Y/L/N!" 

"Hhmmm. What?" You grumbled, still half asleep. 

"It's time to wake up! It's Christmas Eve tonight!" 

"Oh shit! I have to get ready and cook the food." you realized. 

"That's exactly why I woke you up Miss Y/L/N!" 

"Ok thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." you replied while heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt nice after that peaceful but short night, but you knew you could not waste your time so you hurried up a bit. After that refreshing shower, you looked at yourself in the mirror and decided you will go see Wanda later to get that magical makeup. You put a jean and a sweater on and you headed to the kitchen to check the things you had to bake. 

"Need a little help?" 

"JESUS FUCK," you screamed when you heard Bucky offering his help. "You just scared the shit out of me!". You took a kitchen towel and whipped him with it while laughing. 

"You know Steve wouldn't like that kind of language, right?" He mentioned, amused, as he took the towel of your hands. 

"Just shut up and help me for real, as you so kindly offered, would you?" 

"Alright, alright" he replied with a little smile on his face. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Grab the turkey, uncover it and put it in the oven. I already preheated it so just put the timer on 3 hours please". 

Bucky did as you said and came back to you with a big smile on his face and asked you what else he could help you with. You were stirring the cranberry sauce and the gravy at the same time so you asked him to stir them for you while you were taking out the vegetables to cook them. When you came back from the fridge you accidentally touched his pretty ass as you tried to not drop the vegetables. 

"Oh Lord I am so sorry" you said while your whole face was turning red. 

"No need to call me Lord, you know." 

You looked at him with a desperately annoyed look. 

"It's fine. It's not like if you did this on purpose, didn't you doll?" He added. Oh shit. He had just called you doll again. You just froze just like the vegetables in your hands for what felt like hours until you finally replied. 

"No of course not!" you finally managed to answer. He just laughed and kept stirring the sauces while you cooked the vegetables. 

The rest of the day went by fast, even though it was a bit awkward between you and Bucky, but you decided to not make a big deal out of it. 

\--- 

"Hey Wanda! You know you are my favorite non-fictional wizard, right?" 

"Yes, you already told me that," she said with a little laughter. "What can I do for you sweetie?" 

"Can you do me a full-face makeup please?" 

"Of course, Y/N! You know I loooove to do your makeup!" 

"Yessss" you replied, handing here your little makeup bag. "Thank you so much!" 

\--- 

You were finally ready, and so was your whole meal. You set the table and placed the food with Bruce, Tony and Steve's help. When you saw Bucky finally appearing, your jaw almost dropped. He was even better than what you had imagined. He was wearing a well-adjusted fancy suit. His face when he saw you in your long-sleeved black dress was also priceless. 

"Damn you look good doll" he complimented you, making you turn red under all your makeup. 

"Thanks, but you too, you know?" You answered. 

"Yeah I know." He pulled the chair near you to make you sit, and he sat in front of you. 

The dinner went perfectly well and everyone loved your meal. You were glad everyone liked it but you weren't really focused on the dinner or the conversations. You got really excited at the thought of giving Bucky his gift, and you wondered if he got you one as well. You pictured the Christmas tree and the big present mountain under it in the reception room. You smiled like a child, hoping to get one from Bucky, whatever it might be. 

\--- 

"Alright everyone, I'd like to make a toast." Tony stated while getting up. "To this amazing team, all the great work we've accomplished, and to Y/N’s delicious cooking!" 

"To this amazing team!" everyone shouted at the same time with their glasses in the air. While the toast was made, you had an eye contact with Bucky. He winked at you and took a sip. You blushed a bit and hoped Wanda's makeup would cover it as you chugged almost half your champagne glass. 

\--- 

After everyone ate your fabulous desserts, you headed to the kitchen to start putting things in the dishwasher, but Bucky grabbed your hand and said: 

"Not now Y/N. The real fun just started in the reception room. Come on. Please?" He asked you with his puppy eyes. 

"How could I resist such a lovely proposition?" You replied with a smile. 

Bucky took you to the reception room, still holding your hand. 

“Alright, time to open presents!” Tony yelled for everyone. 

Everybody gathered in around the Christmas tree, looking at Tony and Pepper distributing the presents. No one was allowed to open them before everybody had theirs. 

"For Bucky, with a heart, from Y/N", you suddenly heard. You, and Bucky, surprisingly, blushed as you heard tipsy Steve whistle. Damn Thor and the bottle of Asgardian alcohol he gave Steve. Everyone had their gifts in hand and Tony gave his approval to open them. 

When Bucky opened the big box and froze for a few seconds before rushing towards you to hug you. 

"Damn doll," he exclaimed. "That really is one hell of a gift, thank you so much". 

"You're welcome" you answered, blushing for the millionth time when he called you doll. 

"Hey lover boy what did she get you?" Steve questioned Bucky, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

"A FUCKING GRAMOPHONE" he yelled, exited like a little kid who just got the toy they wanted so badly. 

"Uh language Buck," Steve joked, with a little laughter while he was admiring the antiquity. "It's amazing! Wow, nice find Y/N!" 

 

"Where did you get a baby like that?" Bucky asked you. 

"My great grandmother left it to my mom when she died, and my mom gave it to me when she died too." you answered, feeling the nostalgia coming along all the alcohol you've drank. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to learn that but you can take it back if you want to, I won't be mad." Bucky assured, while slightly pressing your arm. 

"Oh no it's been a long time. Plus, I didn’t know what to do with it and I figured you would appreciate something about your age, old man." you teased him. 

"Alright, I’m not going to take that offense but thank you, truly." He added with a big smile. 

\--- 

You were done unwrapping your presents but there was none from Bucky. You were a bit sad but it was not a big deal. You were just hoping to get a sign, an attention or anything to make you notice that he liked you the same way you liked him. 

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., play some jazz please." hooted Steve at the ceiling, looking almost drunk. Everyone started dancing as a sign of approval. You got up from your chair and walk to Bucky's. 

"Hey uhmm.. I was uh... wondering... uh... would... you... like to uh... you know... dance... with... me?" You mumbled nervously. He got up from his chair and looked at your E/C eyes. 

"I'm sorry Y/N... I just... can't... I… don't remember how... Because of Hydra and how bad they fucked up my brain.” he confessed, the happiness in his face fading away. 

"It doesn't matter. I am not a great dancer myself... but I know some basics. I could teach you... I mean... If you want to..." 

"You would?" 

"Yeah, of course!" 

"Perfect then". He stood there, not knowing what to do. 

"Alright, first step, take my hand, like that, and now we walk to the dance floor". 

"Ok that should be easy enough" he said with a little smirk. 

"Now, you put your left hand in mine, yes, and your right one, on my waist," you explained, while putting your left hand on his shoulder. You felt the surprisingly nice but cold metal in your hand, 

"Hey I'm pretty good at it so far, right?" He bragged, with a sparkle in his eyes. "Now what?" 

"Now you take alternated steps to the right and to left while turning" 

"Uh... I'm not sure I am following you anymore..." he admitted, confused. 

"Ok never mind, I'll just show you. All you have to do is follow me ok?" He nodded. "Alright, take a step to the right with me. Uh... your left, sorry. Great. Now same thing, to your right. Yes. Alternate steps. Ok. Now do the same, but when you take a step with your left foot, you go a little forward, and with the right, a little back without stepping on my toes please." you directed. When you finally raised your gaze to cross Bucky’s, he seemed to be in another world. He was looking at you, with a strange expression on his face that you couldn’t decipher. 

"Hey Bucky are you listening to me?" 

"I like you Y/N. Like a lot, and it’s been a while. If I could, I would listen to you giving me cooking directives and teaching me how to dance forever." You were so surprised that you stopped dancing and noticed that Bucky was dancing perfectly fine on his own when he hit you. 

"Bucky... I... I like you a lot too. Actually, it has been a while as well... I just never had enough courage to tell you..." you confessed, still shocked about how he just spit the tea out. "Hey you can dance on your own! Did you trick me to teach you how to dance?" You questioned him suspiciously. 

"Hey, I would never do that doll!" he defended, with his usual cute smirk. Oh God he called you doll again. "I truly forgot how to dance, just so you know, but when we started, it just came back to me. And I am glad it did". Bucky slowly bent towards you, looking at your eyes and then your lips. You closed your eyes when he connected his lips to yours in a gentle kiss, making you thrill with passion, desire and pleasure. His right hand already on your waist, he moved it to your lower back, making you shudder. The left one, the metal one, made its way to your hip, continuing to your thigh, the cold metal leaving shivers on its path. He then went a little lower, grabbed the back of your knee and made you lean back just as the kiss intensified. 

"YES! IT WAS ABOUT TIME! YOU GOT IT BUCK! Wanda, you owe me twenty bucks since it happened before New Year!” Steve yelled, making everyone applaud. 

Bucky slowly straighten you up and broke the kiss, out of breath. You both looked at the applauding team and you began to blush. 

"I'm glad I finally told you how I felt." Bucky said still holding your waist with his hands. As an answer, you put your lips against his and kissed him again, to make sure you would never forget the feeling of his soft lips on yours. 

"Me too" you said as you broke the kiss and smiled at him. 

"Y/N, come with me I have something for you". He dragged you in the corridor, away from the noise and the people, and took out of his pocket a little blue box. 

"Bucky that's so sweet! You didn't have to you know?" 

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to, for someone so special like you." He smirked again and handed you the little box. "Here, open it!" Bucky insisted, happily. You opened the box and found a necklace. A magnificent one, with a pendant ornate with a black diamond, your favourite. 

"Oh, Bucky it's beautiful. Thank you." 

You came closer to him, put your delicate free hand on the side of his face, feeling his short spikey beard, as you approached your lips to his for the third time this evening and kissed him slowly, making him lust every inch of your body, as you lust for every inch of his as well. As you broke the kiss, he growled, wanting more. 

"I want you. All of you. Just for me. I'm craving you." 

"I know," you answered. "But we should wait until the party is over don't you think?" You suggested with a big smile on your face. Bucky nodded and gave you a little kiss. 

"Hand me the necklace, I'll put it on you". You handed him the jewelry and you felt the reassuring cold metal of his hand on your neck. He turned you around and kissed you again, with even more passion than the previous times. He slowly started to let kisses on your jawline, then behind your ear, and down your neck. 

"We really should go back there, right doll?" he whimpered, between two of his sweet, delicate kisses. 

"Yeah, we really should. But we'll finish this later." you said, as you both pulled apart. "And I want you to know that I absolutely love it when you call me doll." 

"I know. I keep doing it because you’re really cute when you blush, doll." 

You grabbed his tie, giggling, and brought him closer so you could leave a swift kiss on his mouth. 

"You handsome trickass” you replied while booping his nose. 

He laughed and kissed you one last time. Happily, you went back to the reception room together, holding hands.


End file.
